Various devices are known for sampling blood and other body fluids for analysis of the condition of a human or other animal. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,941 is understood to show a cassette with test strips for placement by a slider. A lancet pierces the skin surface so that blood can be obtained for analysis. The lancets are integrated on a test strip, and are positioned together with the test strip. Another embodiment is understood to show a disposable cylindrical insert having a lancet and a test membrane with an aperture for the lancet. The insert is inserted in a mounting cavity of a plunger or piston, which forces the lancet outward for blood withdrawal. DE 198 19 407 A1 is understood to show a multiplicity of test strips with integrated lancets for insertion into an analysis device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,398 is understood to show a device with a plunger for directing a lancet outward, and has an evaluation system and a display system. A replaceable unit is applied to the device for each measurement. The replaceable unit comprises the lancet and a test strip, which is wetted with blood. This replaceable unit is thrown away after each use. EP 0 449 525 A1 is understood to show a blood withdrawal system wherein a new lancet is inserted manually into a release device before each use. A test strip is then inserted into the device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,445 is understood to show a device for measuring blood sugar, with an integrated blood withdrawal unit. A new replaceable lancet and test elements must be installed to the device for testing, and afterward disassembled. U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,492 is understood to show a disposable unit with a capillary tube and a test strip, to which sampled blood taken is applied. The capillary tube includes a lancet. A new disposable unit is attached and removed before and after each measurement.
EP 0 877 250 A2, EP 0 949 506 A2 and EP 811 843 A2 are understood to show devices having a multiplicity of test elements arranged on a rotatable disk carrier. The test elements are brought successively into a working position and pushed out of the housing to be wetted with blood. U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,100 U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,926, are understood to show lancets arranged on a carrier, which is rotated with respect to a housing.
German Application DE 100 57 832 C1 is understood to show a lancing device of a known form. Other lancing devices with multiple lancets are understood to be shown, for example, in U.S. Patent App. Ser. No. 2002/0087056 A1 and WO 02/36010 A1. EP 0 589 186 B1 is understood to show a lancet with a removable protective cap. WO 01/66010 A1 is understood to include a multiplicity of lancets in a magazine, with an opening of the chamber closed by an elastic material, which is penetrated in the puncture process.
Known sampling devices have, however, not proven fully satisfactory to all users for a variety of reasons. Accordingly, it is to the provision of an improved sampling device that the present invention is primarily directed.